Nothing to Lose: SVC Style
by RichieD
Summary: If a fight tournament ends, does that mean the adventures over? An exchange student and her friend are about to find out. 2nd story of my Nothing to Lose series. Please R & R.
1. No more airplane food for me, thanks

Nothing to Lose: SVC Style

(A/N: taps on your computer screen Me again and howdy to all you readers. Nothing much to say but that this is just a continuation of my last story found on the Street Fighter category. This take place after the end of that story (even though it isn't finished yet) and onward to the beginning of SVC: Chaos or SNK VS Capcom. There some slight changes to the rules of that game here though but I'll be covering that in the story, speaking of which, am keeping you from. So get along little doggie. Oh first disclaimers: Street Fighters and anything related is Caps, King of Fighters and all that is theirs is SNK. All right go on. What are you reading this for? Go to the story! Stop reading this already! Oh am still writing this, aren't I? O-o;; Sorry I leave to the story. GAH! I CAN'T STOP WRITING THE A/N! Oh wait yes I can. Must…get…to…story!)

Prologue:

The Millennium Fight of 2001 has come to an end and the people who competed now go back to their ordinary lives (or anything close to it). Of these participants was a young high schooler named Shorty Caka, sent to Japan (which is the setting of both stories BTW) in a ploy by her school to get the tomboy out of their hair without resulting to anything drastic, you know the old "Bart Simpson goes to Paris" trick. It seemed like a boring trip at first…until she met Sakura, a native of Japan who just happened to be a street fighter like herself also in high school. Needless to say the trip turn out to be anything but boring afterward. Now she and Rich, a friend from her hometown who came to watch her, are headed home. But something inside Shorty tells her adventures are just beginning.

Midnight, somewhere in an unpopulated forested region of Japan.

All was quiet, not a peep from much of anything with the exception of the standard owl and crickets. Darkness covered much of the land that the full moon couldn't light and it seemed to be an un-eventful night.

A slight wind blew through the air, swaying the trees slightly. Seemed like nothing at first just the forces of nature at work. But pretty soon the air being to pick up, turning the gentle breeze into a violent shudder, rocking branches and causing any birds residing in them to take flight.

Good thing to as a powerful force tore through the area. Blowing away surrounding trees in the area to nothing but toothpicks. More blasts followed accompanied by flashes of lights and earthquake styled rumbles. Dusts bellowed from these strange anomalies. But just as quickly as they started, they stopped just as suddenly. A quiet filled the area and everything continued on as if nothing happened. Crickets continued on with there chirping and the wind, the _real _wind, swirled around the many remaining trees. However there was one new sound to add to this concert of nightfall: heavy breathing.

As the dust cleared, a brown haired figure wearing a white tattered karate gi with a black belt around his waist, red armband son his wrists and a red ribbon wrapped around his head stood. Sweat dotting his flesh and fatigue creeping into his system; it was plain to see that the young man had been worked. His will was strong though as was his strength, experience through much tougher battles had a way of doing that to you and right now he was calling on every fiber to keep him standing.

"So is the great Ryu running out of steam?" A voice chimed out opposite of him. Another figure emerged from the cloud of dust, this one wearing a black leather vest, a white shirt underneath it with matching leather pants. Black finger-less gloves around his hands and a white headband circling his hairline, he too looked as if he had been through the wringer. But just as his now named opponent, he wasn't going to let it slow him down anytime soon.

A grin came the man's face as he casually strolled toward Ryu while readjusting his glove "We've barely even pulled any punches yet. Don't tell me that little dance wore you out?" Ryu just stretched his legs before straighten up, meeting his opponent face to face "Don't worry Kyo, you'll be kissing the ground soon enough. The earth in no rush to meet you again." The man called Kyo just scoffed at this sentence "Heh, so Mr. Serious has jokes. 'Bout time you lighten up, thought I was fighting another Iori."

"Guess being around you and my friend, Ken Masters, can do that to you." Ryu said as he got into a fighting stance " So ready to finish what was started at the Millennium Fight?" Kyo response was to light a small flame in the palm of his hand. He closed it, his hand suddenly coming ablaze with fire. "Fan the flames, dude."

* * *

"This is the captain speaking, our flight from Japan to the United State with a brief layover in China is now well underway. We'll be experiencing a little turbulence here and there. But it nothing too serious, so there no need to panic. We'll be serving food in just a few along with the start of out in-flight movie. Our specials today are the cultures of the land: Raman, Sushi served raw, and fresh squid. Thank you for flying Panda Airways and hope you enjoy your flight."

"UrGgGgG! Easy for him to say." Rich, an African American boy around the age of 14, groaned as he stood over a toilet. Wiping his mouth as he tried to stand up "My first time flying and I find out am air sick. Talk about learning something new everyday." Just then the plane bobbed for a moment sending his stomach into another round of somersaults "Oh **-**burp- I just brought out breakfast and dinner was at that victory party. So this must be…" It was then that his contents made it way to freedom.

BAM! BAM! BAM! "Hello whoever in there, can you finish up your business. That fresh Squid wasn't really all that fresh. Tasted like slugs entering my mouth." A tourist on his way back to the mainland stated outside the restroom door. There was an even louder retching sound coming from within the confines of the toilet room, but the outsider paid it no mind just as he had the others. "C'mon buddy I really gotta go here. I won't be accused of being a stink bomb!" The door came open and a very groggy boy wearing a Fat Albert designed jersey and blue jeans staggered out of the restroom, glaring at the tourist. "It…all…-burp-….yours." he said in a grave voice.

"Finally, out of my way!" The tourist pushed the boy out of the way and rushed inside, locking the door shut. One second later a scream was heard from within, Rich just smiled as straighten himself up saying to himself "Oh did I forget to clean up my mess. My bad. Where are my manners? Heh heh." Another bob of the plane "OoooOOOooohhh burp."

Rich regained his bearing and started down the aisle toward his seat. However more bounces of the plane didn't make things easy often time causing him to stumble to the ground or into occupied seats, one of his trips landing on a very huge (and I emphasis "huge") dude wearing a pink leopard leotard with chain around his waist like a belt.

As the man looked down toward the person who bumped into him, the boy couldn't help notice his unkempt black hair which moved as if it had a life of its own. The guy's chiseled face didn't show any emotion but the low growl that the boy heard was message enough. "Heh, s-sorry." Rich said nervously as he got to his feet and started to back away. The huge man started to make a motion for the boy but a woman dressed like a dominatrix quickly stopped him "Down Hugo, down. Still mad about losing the tournament huh?" she said in a New York sounding accent. "Well normally I let pound the little shrimp to let out all yous anger. But this isn't the place, save those big guns for something better." Hugo let out another growl but stayed in his seat muttering "K' Poison." in a deep voice. The woman turned toward Rich "Yous lucky this time squirt. Better get a move on before I change my mind and unleash my champ on you."

Rich just looked at them strangely then continued. Halfway to his seat he past a stewardess giving out food to a certain section, she noticed him and held up a Ramon cup. "Sir would you like a…"

"NO!" Rich almost shouted, drawing attention of almost the entire plane. " –Ahem- No thank you, nothing for me" he said more calmly out of embarrassment. The stewardess nodded her head and went back to serveringthe other passengers, though she warily glanced at Rich every once in awhile.

Rich just sighed and went on. **WHAP!** Something struck the side of his head, almost sending him back to the floor. Rich immedently got up and looked around, seeing no sign of the attacker. He then turned his attention on the floor for the object but this too showed up nothing. "What the…?" He muttered "I know I didn't imagine that. What hit me?" **CLUNK!** Another something hit the side of his head causing the sore to get bigger. "Who…is…doing that!" But no answers came as he did another search not to mention more people giving him weird looks. Rich just frowned while rubbing his head and went forward…right onto a soda can. "IIIIIIIEEEEEE!" he screeched as he landed on his back. Along with his messed up stomach and throbbing head, a hurt back pretty much completed the clockwork.

Dazed, Rich laid there for moment waiting for the pain to stop. He opened his eyes for a minute to see if the world had stop spinning and caught an odd sight. The soda can he had slip on was…floating in the air, wavering over him. Then the tap suddenly opened, the can titled, and a slip of Coke splashed onto his face.

Rich jumped up with a start, wiping the liquid off him. The same stewardess from before approached him "Sir, am going have to ask you to sit down. You're disturbing the other passengers." Rich just looked at her wide eyed "Did you just see…a floating soda can just now." The stewardess give him another look, you know the one saying "Is this guy crazy?" Rich caught on and just shook head "Eh heh, my imagination. Probably a delusion from my fall happens all the time.

Rich just groaned from that sentence and whap himself on the head, only to get another sting of pain from his sore. "AUGGGGIIII…I'll just sit down now." He told her after seeing that look, even more frightful then before on her face again. As he turned around and spotted his seat from view, he heard giggling from his right. Rich shifted his attention that way and found it was coming from a young boy in all orange clothing with a hat to big for his head. In his lap was a bowl full of Ramen and in his hand was a cola drink, some of the liquid sliding down the can. The boy didn't seem to begiggling now or any trace that he was doing it, just mindfully enjoying his lunch. Rich gave a odd look, "I know I heard something" he muttered, " Maybe am going crazy like that dude from the Twilight Zoneepisode."

"_Nah just hit your head onmy floating can. Sorry about that." _A childlike voice answered the question out of nowhere IN HIS HEAD. Rich's eyes bludged from the sudden response and looked back at the boy. He was still attending to his lunch but now looked as if he was holding back from laughing out loud.

"…." Was all Rich could say as he turned and half walked/half ran to his seat.

This was looking to be a long flight.


	2. The Dream

Nothing to Lose: SVC Style

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the appetizer, cause were going on to the platter. And then a little drink with some bread, probably a little wine, then the main course! But first this get-the-truck-rolling ditty, once again Street Fighter is Capcoms' and King of Fighters is SNKs. Enjoy!)

Before we begin, I think a bio is in other for my characters so you can get to know them a little.

Shorty

Age: 14

Description: African American, light skinned with bage hair. Usually wears all red overalls with a light red shirt underneath. A red cap worn backwards on her head, and sneakers with a yellow stripe design down the middle, the sneakers are also skates BTW. Not to mention orange fingerless gloves on her hands.

Personality: Tomboyish at the most though not afraid of to show her feminine side. Very aggressive when in fights, sometimes cocky but a good person if you treat her well.

Fighting Style: Self-taught, nothing legitimate.

Moves (so far):

Arrow Missile

Phoenix Shotgun

Train Wreck

Seyal8r (get it?)

Endgame

Rich

Age: 14

Description: African American as well but much darker skin. His clothes were already described in the first chapter.

Personality: Easy going and laid back most of the time. But when trouble appears he takes more of an adventurous side, being a bit more aware as well as a little sarcastic.

Fighting Style: None…yet.

Moves:

Illusion Draw (taught from King)

* * *

Once again, in a forested area of Japan

"_Faster, faster, must…must…get away_!" The person huffed as she commanded her legs to pump harder. She had no idea where she was or how she got there but she had to get away…but from what? The girl looked back to face her pursuer and was greeted to a great fireball that was headed straight for her, which explained why she was on the move from the get go.

But it didn't seem to be doing any good; it was starting to close in. The girl could feel the heat of the ball as it threaten to engulf her "_I …can't outrun it! But I won't go down like this!" _She commanded all the strength in her and leap forward, twisting around to come face to face with the ball. The moment she landed back on her feet, she rushed forward, energy at the maximum. "PHOENIX SHOTGUN!" The attack hit the ball full force, the strike resulting in a massive explosion.

When she came to, she found herself still in the middle of the forest. But now everything was now ablaze. Fire coated the leaves of the trees blanketing every square inch of her surrounding. Immediately the girl sat up "What happened? Did I…do this?" she continued to look onward, dread growing as look on at the scene horrified "No! No! No! NO! I…I JUST MEANT TO CANCEL IT OUT! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!"

Laughter started to echo behind her drawing her attention suddenly. But there was now one there though now it was coming from the left. No, the right! It seemed to be coming from all directions! As she continued to search franticly she yelled, "Who's there! Show yourself! Are you the one responsible for this!" But the laughter continued, growing manically, further placing the girl on edge with each "Ha"!

"SHOW YOURSELF!" the girl screamed out but was answered with another explosion forcing her to shield herself. When she looked up, a very grizzly sight laid before her, people on the ground, blood surrounding them indicating there that they were….

But what was really shocking was that the girl knew most of the faces on the ground, people she just met recently. " I-I know them Terry….Ken…..Kim….Maki." among the list on the ground along with a few more. She trembled, backing up, only for her foot to hit something. The girl knew it was another body and she didn't want to look. But there always that edging feeling you can't fight, even in fear, and the girl could not deny her instincts.

She looked down.

And totally regretted doing so.

"Rich! Sakura!" she cried, the name of her fallen friends echoing through the area. The laugh really reaching a high pitch around this point and this was enough to drive the girl over the edge. With a scream she tore through the area with her moves, reducing the trees to splinters in a matter of microseconds "SHOW YOURSELF! COME OUT!" She raged as she took another tree down.

Suddenly a figure bounded out from it, landing directly beside her. "What is it that you fear?" the person asked her in a rather cryptic voice, in the same tone she recognized from the laugh. The girl swung her foot at the person's direction but only caught air. Before she knew it the voice was now coming from the other side of her "Is it the power that lies inside you or perhaps your future now that you've discovered this way of life?" "SHUT UP!" she cried sending a ki blast behind her. But once again nothing there and laughter once again echoed from every which way.

Rage, panic and fear swelling up inside her to the breaking point, hearing the laugh again finally took a toll on her mind. The girl crouched down then jumped into the air, firing off her ultimate move, Endgame, everywhere. The flash covering every square inch of the forest.

By the time she hit the ground, there was no forest left. Just a barren wasteland as far as the eye can see, where the bodies of her friends and opponents laid were now nothing more then skeletons. But the girl had yet to notice as covered on her hands was that that once laid on the ground by her friend's blood. She stared on them in silence, not knowing what to think. Lest until she heard the voice say "Maybe your your own worst enemy." She looked up and saw the figure, standing on a rock amongst the skeletons. She couldn't really make out any features but what was noticeable about him was his calm smile amongst the chaos as if it never happened.

"Relax child…" he than motioned his hands upward to the sky where millions of lights in two colors, dark red and a brilliant white, were rushing toward each other. In the cloud were gigantic silhouettes both about engage against each other. One silhouette looking human but with wings brandishing a sword, the other a looking more of a hulking beast with bat wings. As the lights moved closer so did the shadowed figures. Until eventually they collided, causing a great big energy to emerge. Growing larger and larger until it was almost to the girl and her company. Speaking of whom was smiling even more as he watched the sight like a kid on Christmas morning. He turned back toward her, his sickening smiling never wavering "…For peace will soon be here."

Those were his last as the energy took him, completely evaporing him into nothing. The girl watch in wide-eyed horror as the every expanding energy destroyed everything in its path. She tried to run but her legs wouldn't obey, all she could do was watch as the ball got closer.

And closer

Until it was almost upon her that she had to close her eyes from the light it emitted.

And then she remembered something very crucial to this kind of situation.

She screamed.

* * *

"SHORTY! SHORTY! WAKE UP!"

The girl, now to be known as Shorty, opened her eyes to the sight of Rich standing over her. A very worried expression on his alive and well face, everyone else on the plane seemed to be sharing the same facial. "You alright? Looked for a moment like you were going to jump out the window with all the thrashing you were doing." Shorty took in a couple of quick gasps, unable to answer, as the images were still fresh in her head. It was only until the stewardess came by with a cup of water did she calm down and started to remember where she was "Ugh, oh man. I don't…ugh…that...that…"

"…Dream again?" Rich said finishing her sentence. "The second time you had it since the tournament ended. Still think it post fight jitters?"

Shorty turned toward him with a tried expression on her face accompanied by a frown. "Don't start with that "dreams being messages" stuff again. I had enough time hearing it from Sakura after I told her. I just think this is all a coincidence." Rich put a hand under his face as if in deep thought "Hmm lets see, you were a fighter in the Millennium Fight. You fought a lot of people with some crazy firepower, one of which at the end who had enough to set an entire city of Osaka on fire. And now you tell me of a dream, which also includes destructive amounts of fire, where this big bright light wipes out everything. Yeah, seem like a pretty convenient coincidence. Hey maybe you can sell it to James Cameron and let him think up the rest. If he can get something like the Terminator from his dreams maybe he can work another world wonder with your material."

"And your point being, Mr. Floating Soda?" She asked, returning the sarcasm. Rich shrinked back with a scowl " I saw what I saw, okay! How do you explain the cola being all over my face, huh?"

"A pretty _convenient _coincidence. Now if you're done playing psychologist. Let just drop it right now, it's a six hour flight and I don't have the strength for imagining blah blah blah." With that Shorty turned away from him to return to sleep "Bet you can't go back to sleep." Rich said grinning.

"Watch me." Was Shorty's reply as she rolled over and looked out the window.

Noticing the plane was flying right over a forest.

* * *

"HADOUKEN!"

A fireball whizzed over Kyo's head thanks a quick duck under. He rushed forward and connected a jump kick at Ryu's head. But he recovered and nailed Kyo's gut in a counter, the two quickly jumped back from each other before going at it again.

Kyo ran into slide hoping to trip up his opponent in a swipe kick and go from there. But Ryu saw it coming and jumped toward him, grabbing his collar and throwing Kyo into a tree. Ryu didn't expected for him to bound back from it and certainly didn't expect a R.E.D Kick coming his way.

The street fighter was knocked back from the force and thrown into a group of trees. Kyo, meanwhile, landed on his knees taking a moment to catch his breath before moving forward cautiously. His hand aflame as he got closer "C'mon out Ryu, I know that little move isn't enough to finish you off." Kyo then caught a glimpse of rustling in the trees, but didn't turn in it direction, trying to keep focus in cause it was a trap.

After a minute, he whipped around, firing a fireball to his left yelling "I don't have all night!" But his target turned out to be targets as they were nothing but owls. "Damn-" he then heard a martial arts cry followed by cracking of wood. "IT!" Kyo yelled as one of the trees almost came down on him. The KOF champ flipped onto his feet and turned toward Ryu's direction very miffed "You cheap…!" But he stopped himself as he noticed his opponent running toward him "Just keeping you on your toes. NOW SHOURYKEN!"

"SERPENT WAVE!"

The two attacks collided, causing major damage to both parties but once again ended in a draw. The two quickly rolled away from each other, breathing heavily. Ryu's outfit a mess of burns and bruises, Kyo's with energy marks covering his leather clothing and his body too a share of bumps. Considering both men skills, it was a brutal fight in their latest of battles.

And yet, they were enjoying every minute of it.

Kyo gave a wary smile as he stared toward his second rival "Not bad, a improvement over the things you were doing earlier. I especially like your fireballs. Always accurate and hard to dodge." He then straighten his gloves for the second time that night before really grinning "Mind showing me again."

Ryu just grinned back "Only if you show me yours."

The two charged up their attacks, a fireball quickly materializing in Ryu's hands out of nowhere. Kyo once again setting his right hand in flames, the two reared back ready to finish it.

Until a "BOOM" resounded throughout the area followed by cloud of dust.

Only it didn't come from neither Kyo or Ryu.

That boom was someone new entering the area.

And after Kyo was able to see again once the dust cleared, he caught sight of him. A black tattered gi at the sleeves, beads around his neck, and hair that look as if it was made of fire, But what really stuck out about was the Japanese symbol on his back that seem to glow even through the cloud of dust.

The symbol that stood for "TEN".

"Akuma." Kyo gritted through his teeth as he saw him, steeling himself for the inevitable conflict "Just what I don't need". Ryu could only watch with a stern expression seeing his master's killer right before him, knowing what was to come.

However, he felt yet another energy in the area besides the people before him. Sensing it out, he turned his head upward toward the temple where he and Kyo were fighting by and caught sight of a figure standing directing on top of it. The full moon illuminating his clean white gi such as the one Ryu was wearing. The only difference was the red ogre on his face with it long nose protruding out it, making him look rather silly.

If not for the fiery, glowing red eyes that were coming through the eyeholes.

Mr. Karate had arrived.


End file.
